paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goldpaw
= Chapter 1 = About a week has passed since Chase’s encounter with Swift. Skye and Chase were still recovering, with Storm filling in for Chase. This was originally going to be a one-time thing, but she started enjoying her job and decided to be a permanent member. Her eye was still covered by that eyepatch, but was recovering rather well. As for the other pups, they have moved on from the incident, though they did decide to install cameras around the Lookout should anything like this happen again. All of the pups who were not recovering from any sort of injury were outside of the Lookout playing soccer. Storm, a doberman pinscher pup and the PAW Patrol’s newest police pup was serving as the referee while the rest of the pups were split into teams: Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma were wearing orange jerseys while Lightning (Storm’s sister), Rubble, and Miracle were wearing yellow. Both teams were playing at their hardest. “Hewe it comes, Wocky!” Zuma called as he passed the ball to Rocky. Rocky dribbled the ball for a few moments before it was swiped by Miracle. Miracle decided to take a shot at the goal, but Rocky swiped it out from under Miracle. “Hey!” “One good swipe deserves another!” Rocky called as he dribbled the ball down the field. Suddenly, Lightning took the ball back, “And another!” Storm let out a laugh before, “That’s my sister!” Lightning dribbled back down the field before she kicked it towards the field. Marshall leaps to grab it. Not only did he catch the ball, but he also managed to roll on top of Lightning by mistake. Storm blew the whistle before tossing a yellow flag onto the field towards Marshall. “Foul! Roughing up a player.” “But it was an accident,” Marshall exclaimed, looking guilty. “Rules are rules.” “Are you sure it’s not because he rolled on top of Lightning?” Rocky said, “Because it would be very bad if there were any bias.” “No, she’s not biased,” Rubble said before naively adding, “What’s bias?” Rocky sighed before, “Bias is making a decision while influenced by someone else.” “Oh… No, she doesn’t have that…” “Look, I’m sorry about what happened,” Marshall said before Miracle cut him off. “Hey, no one got hurt. No harm, no foul.” Storm cleared her throat informing Miracle of her choice of words. “Uh… I think I’ll just go take a walk,” Marshall said. Everyone looked at him. “What’s bugging him?” Rubble asked. ***** Marshall walked by the pup houses. He eventually came to his and laid down inside. He often tried to hide his feelings with jokes about his clumsiness or something, but now… ‘Why do they put up with me? I could have seriously hurt Lightning, yet they didn’t get mad at me. Well, Storm did give me a yellow flag, but still...’ “Is everything okay Marshall?” Ryder asked as he walked up to him. Marshall didn’t even bother to look at him. “Yeah. Everything's fine.” “You don’t seem fine…” “Well I am.” Marshall practically snapped. Ryder immediately took a step back. “Okay… Anyway, Chase and Skye are in the Lookout watching a movie, and I’ll be calibrating Storm’s vehicle. She said that it still had some glitches. Then again, it was a prototype for Chase’s vehicle, so there are bound to be some bugs.” “Well, as long as they don’t crawl out of there…” Ryder laughed before, “Don’t worry, I don’t think we’ll have that problem.” As Ryder started walking away, Marshall thought to himself, ‘I think we already did.’ ***** Inside the Lookout, Chase and Skye were in the Lookout watching, no surprise, Lady and the Tramp. They haven’t even made it to that famous spaghetti scene yet, but they were still enjoying the film. The two pups were laying next to each other, though still a few inches apart. Chase had never really cared much for the movie before, but now that he was with Skye, romantically, he was seeing the movie in a new light. It was a shame that the day he confessed his feelings for Skye was anything but “belle notte.” Still, everything worked out in the end. Chase’s paw slowly wandered towards Skye’s. Subconsciously, Skye was doing the same thing. After they did this for a few moments, both were surprised by the other’s touch. They looked at each other and smiled as they leaned in for a nose rub. Their noses were just millimeters apart when… “So, how we doing here,” Miracle asked as she walked in. Both pups moved back, rather irritated that Miracle had ruined the little romantic moment between them. “Fine…” Chase said, trying not to sound angry. “That’s good. Any pain from either of you?” “No…” “Can I get you anything?” “No,” Skye said, flatly. “Okay… You Chase?” Miracle could definitely feel the irritation in Skye’s voice. “No, we’re fine.” “O-okay. Well then I’ll just be outside with the other pups. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need me.” “Will do,” Chase said. “...Anyway… See ya…” Miracle managed to slip away, without any loud noises. Chase laid his head on the floor. “Is it just me or is Miracle coming in here a little too frequently?” “Believe me, it’s not just you,” Skye answered. “Why, though?” “Well, broken ribs for one thing.” “Even then, they’re not that bad, and hey, at least there isn’t any kind of emergency or else she’d me in here more often than she is now.” “True, maybe she’s… bored? I dunno.” “Me neither.” ****** Ryder continued working on Storm’s puphouse. Its black and white color scheme combined with the number PR-02 show that it was a prototype of Chase’s puphouse. He could remember the day when Pace drove it for the first time. He was so full of life back then, but then the flood happened and he was forced into retirement. Oh how he missed the old days. He was cut from his thoughts when his Pup-Pad rang. Marshall immediately picked up his pup pad and answered it, revealing Katie on the screen. “Ryder here. What’s up?” “Hey Ryder, I just wanted check in and make sure everyone’s alright.” “Don’t worry, everyone’s just fine, especially Chase and Skye.” “That’s good. And you haven’t seen… him… around, have you?” “No, haven’t seen him.” “Okay…” Ryder thought it would be a good idea to change the subject. “So how’s Shrimp Island?” “It’s amazing, and I can’t wait for the dog show tomorrow.” “Well, I hope everything goes well.” “Thanks. Still, I wish you guys could be here.” “Me too, we really need a vacation or something, especially after the whole deal with Swift. Especially Chase, Skye, and Marshall. He’s been feeling a little down lately.” “Oh… Did he say why?” “No, he won’t open up to me.” “Oh. I’m sorry.” “Don’t be. I’m sure he’ll tell me when he’s ready.” "Okay." “But as for making it there, maybe I could make a few calls.” "I hope you can make it, I'd love it if you were here with me." "Uh...okay..." Ryder wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that. "A-and the pups, of course." "Right..." "Yeah... I'd love to see you and them..." "Uh, yeah, they'd love to see you again, too..." Ryder had absolutely no idea why she was acting so funny, "Anyway, I'll see what I can do." “Okay. Bye.” Ryder hung up and began calling another number. Notes This is the third story that Lancewing, Notes, and Notramjet97 have worked on, but the fourth to be published due to Hurricane Before Christmas. First chronological appearance of Utsukushi, though it should be she first appeared in Hurricane Before Christmas. Category:Stories by LancewingCategory:Episodes Foucsing On MarshallCategory:New Character Has Been Debut in this StoryCategory:Parts